Adelanto Caballeros de Gotica
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Conmemorando los 80 años del Caballero de la Noche, les traigo un adelanto del que será el fic que realice después de "Sombras del Abismo", como con el adelanto de dicho fic serán tres momentos, así que por favor disfrútenlos, pretendo que este fic supere a "Hijas de la Noche" como mi nueva gran obra maestra


"_**Conmemorando los 80 años del más grande héroe que la humanidad jamás ha conocido, hoy les traigo un adelanto del fic que seguirá de "Sombras del Abismo", mismo que será una nueva historia donde el Caballero de la Noche, junto con la Liga de la Justicia y su nuevo equipo volverán a hacerle frente al enemigo más grande que jamás hayan enfrentado, como ocurrió con el adelanto de "Sombras del Abismo", esto no es un tráiler, es un avance de lo que está por venir"**_

"_**Como en el anterior adelanto serán algunos momentos que tendrán importancia en el fic, además de que les recuerdo que esta historia será una secuela de "Casos de Pesadilla", para que lo tengan en cuenta"**_

_**Y ahora disfruten de este nuevo adelanto**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Adelanto 1**

_**Bitácora de Batman, ya han pasado siete años, siete largos años desde que la Liga de la Justicia fue derrotada y de que la mayoría de los Universos fueron destruidos por el enemigo más peligroso y poderoso que jamás tuvimos.**_

_**Nunca espere que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, la Liga de la Justicia, junto con mis siete pupilos hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el enemigo, la Gran Bestia del Mal era demasiado poderoso, perdimos buenos amigos, grandes aliados y queridos amigos…de los 12 Universos que existían, 11 fueron destruidos, incluso los Dioses se han ido, desde los Terrenales, hasta los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Destrucción e incluso de la Luz y la Oscuridad, solo quedando los Ángeles, quienes partieron al Reino Celestial para protegerlo en caso de que nosotros…caigamos también.**_

_**El Universo 1 ha sido casi destruido por completo, más del 70% del mismo ha desaparecido, la Tierra se ha convertido en un páramo muerto y lleno de tinieblas, más gracias a las acciones de Maléfica, la Gran Sacerdotisa hemos podido resistir aunque sea un poco…la Tierra está al borde de su muerte, muy pocos lugares son seguros actualmente, entre ellos Ciudad Gótica, que diariamente recibe refugiados de todas partes, incluyendo de lugares como la Atlántida, Themyscira…han desaparecido…enemigos como Darkseid o Brainiac ya no existen, tratamos de sobrevivir, al tiempo que luchamos por mantener bajo control a quienes creen que todavía pueden hacer lo que les plazca, diariamente luchamos contra las fuerzas del enemigo que nos ha vencido y ahora nos tiene en jaque, pero mientras esté vivo, mientras continúe haré lo que siempre hice, enfrentar al mal, encontrare la manera de detenerlo, no permitiré que la Bestia haga lo que quiera, no dejare que Drago haga lo que se le antoje, nunca lo hice"**_

**Adelanto 2**

Batman trabajaba sin descanso, después de haber recibido a los antiguos amigos de dos de sus hijos, el Caballero de la Noche encontró una forma que podría ayudarlos a derrotar a Drago de una vez por todas.

-Ustedes siete tienen las Gemas de la Virtud, mismas que son representadas por Yubel como la Humildad, Sunset como la Castidad, Tai como la Diligencia, Starlight como la Generosidad, Kenneth como la Paciencia, Rika como la Templanza y Odd como la Caridad, pero estas aún no han liberado todo su resplandor, si conseguimos vencer a los Maestros Oscuros, que son la representación de los Siete Pecados Capitales y los líderes de los ejércitos de Drago nos daría una oportunidad para vencerlo-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de la Estrella de la Fe?-pregunto Yubel-la señorita Maléfica dijo que esa estrella tiene el secreto para poder derrotar a Drago de una vez por todas-.

-Todavía no sé qué relación tenga esa Estrella con sus Gemas o como usarla, una cosa sí sé, una vez que tanto la Estrella como las Gemas logren su máximo resplandor necesitaremos emplear algo para canalizar toda esa energía, de ese modo podríamos conseguir debilitar a Drago lo suficiente para sellarlo, pues destruirlo es algo imposible-.

**Adelanto 3**

Un temblor sacudía a la ciudad, mientras la gente corría desesperadamente a buscar refugio-¡Los escudos están bajando!-grito Tai alarmado.

-¡Bruno!-exclamo Diana mirando al Caballero de la Noche.

-Lo sé ¡Prepárense, porque es el momento!-grito Batman, al tiempo que la barrera que protegió Gótica y otras ciudades caían en pedazos, revelando al terrible Rey Drago, también conocido como la Gran Bestia del Mal.

-Batman, es bueno volver a verte, no te he visto frente a frente desde hace siete años y ahora podré terminar con lo que deje pendiente en ese entonces, lograron salvarse gracias a la interferencia de mi hermano y de sus Arcángeles, pero los milagros no se repiten, en especial cuando se trata de mí-señalo Drago con maldad y un brillo infernal en sus ojos rojos.

-¡Esta locura termina ahora mismo Drago! ¡No voy a permitir que continúes haciendo lo que quieras!-declaro Batman empuñando una espada que brillaba de un intenso color celestial, mismo que Drago reconoció.

-Ya veo, así que empleaste el arma que le concedí a mi mejor guerrero hace tantos años para canalizar el poder de las Gemas y de la Estrella, una maniobra bastante impresionante, en especial porque lograste purificarla, pero aun así no será suficiente para detenerme y menos haciéndolo tú solo-.

-¿Quién dice que esta solo?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo junto con el resto de sus hermanos adoptivos.

Del mismo modo, Diana llego acompañada por Flash y los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que sobrevivieron al primer ataque que termino con casi toda la existencia, así como también algunos guerreros de los distintos Universos que fueron salvados por los Ángeles, tales como los dragones Tohru, Elma, Fafnir, Teresa y Clare Claymore, y las tres Guerreras Mágicas del Universo 2, el Avatar Korra y su equipo del Universo 3, los Guardianes de Athena del Universo 5, los Guerreros Z del Universo 7, los Vengadores del Universo 10, las Tropas del Orgullo del Universo 11, los Power Rangers y Autobots del Universo 12, y como si eso fuera poco, un potente rugido se escuchó y la bestia ancestral de la Tierra, misma que la protegía desde hacía millones de años, siendo más antigua que incluso muchos conquistadores espaciales, el Rey de los Monstruos; Godzilla, además de los Digimon Elegidos por los Emblemas, todos unidos para una última batalla contra la Gran Bestia del Mal.

-¡Este es el ejército que luchara para salvar a los Universos de tu maldad, Drago!-anuncio Batman.

-Pues entonces que comience la fiesta, viejo amigo, ya que tengo una reunión familiar a la cual asistir ¡Destrúyanlos a todos!-ordeno enviando a sus tropas al ataque y los héroes/guerreros de todos los Universos se lanzaron también a la que sería su confrontación final con el Mal Supremo.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el adelanto, espero les hayan gustado, como ven, pretendo conseguir algo que es sumamente difícil, superar a "Hijas de la Noche", sin embargo pienso incluir esta vez a algunos guerreros que participaron en el Torneo de Poder para ayudar en la pelea contra Drago, no a todos porque eso sería demasiado complicado, pero sí a algunos, incluso el Rey de los Monstruos estará presente para ayudar en esta difícil batalla o mejor dicho, en esta gran guerra"**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero les haya gustado, como dije, fue en honor a los 80 años del mejor de todos los héroes, porque sin importar nada, el que no tenga poderes y que sea vulnerable como cualquier ser humano, eso no le quita el título del más grande héroe de todos.**_

_**MUCHAS FELICIDADES ADELANTADAS A BATMAN, MI HEROE **_

_**Nos vemos…en Transformers Equestria…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
